


Movie Night

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 500 words drabble, F/F, First Dates, LuCana, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Tumblr: femslashfairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Their original first date might not have gone as planned, but both Lucy and Cana was going to make this date count
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the FTLGBTales 500 followers celebration. This is a edited reupload with the original publication date

They had been waiting for this day for some time now. This night was first planned months ago, when they were still learning to negative the cross-over from close friendship to committed lovers. Cana had spent majority of the day before at the guild fretting aimlessly and getting advice from their older more experienced guildmates on the best places in Fiore to take a date. Their advice varied in usefulness, some being places she actually considered to others being a complete waste of time. In the end, no one could agree on which place was best for Cana and Lucy’s first date and the guild irrupted into a brawl leaving Cana even more unclear than she was before. Lucy, on the other hand, had burrowed in her apartment with Levy going over their favorite romance books looking for tips on how to make a first date turn into a long-lasting relationship. Both girls had picked up flowers and trinkets the other might enjoy. Despite their nerves, the two of them were so excited and determined to make their first date a great one!

Naturally, things did not go as planned. Their date was ruined by a plot from another group of sinister villains trying to take over the world by targeting Fairy Tail first. They eventually won the battle, of course, but only after months of anguish, fighting, and nearly losing some of their guild mates and each other.

So, when it came to planning their first date again, things surprisingly went by much smoother than before. Maybe they still hadn’t come down from the high of saving the wizard world again, because it was suspiciously easy for Cana to turn to Lucy and say, “We should do movies tonight, at your place.”

Her words made Lucy’s lips twitch up into a wide, much needed smile.

And now, finally, here they were. The ideas of grand gestures and fancy clothing to impress each other on their first date were thrown out of the window in favor of cozy sweaters, steaming hot chocolate, and two big bowls of popcorn sat on the table in front of them. They binged a movie series neither of them had seen before. The first movie had them glued to the edge of their seat not even speaking as they only communicated through squeezes on the other’s hand during suspenseful scenes. The second movie had Cana raising questions and muttering about bad acting under her breath as Lucy’s butter stained hands kept attempting to silence her, much to Cana’s amusement.

By the third movie neither girl was paying attention to the screen. Instead lips pressing against each other and soft sighs became a melody echoing in the barely lit room.

It had become a tradition after that. Every Friday night would be spent enclosed in the darkness of Lucy’s living room with silenced movie credits playing, matching cozy sweaters joined, sweet buttered lips pressed tightly together, and the smell of love and popcorn in the air.


End file.
